


[PODFIC] Homecoming

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homecoming, M/M, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after Luke leaves, Wedge wears his wedding ring. It’s nothing fancy, a solid, silver-grey band wrapping around the fourth finger of his left hand. It’s a little tarnished, and scuffed in one spot, but even now, so many years later, it brings a smile to Wedge’s lips when he looks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153392) by [PunsBulletsAndPointyThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=lgv9l)

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ei9zgh58qw7bt6k/swtfa%20Homecoming%20%28Wedge-Luke%29.mp3?dl=0) (9.05 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream directly

**Length** : 00:09:54

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the author for having blanket permission! I hope you enjoy it! Also, just so you know, the phrase "Wedge wears his wedding ring' was super hard to say haha! It's like a tongue twister and it took me like 4 tries to get out.
> 
>  
> 
> This fills my podfic bingo square: incorporate music


End file.
